AkuRoku SoundTrack
by ChucklyPirate
Summary: Lots Of Oneshots About Axel and Roxas. Be Ready For anything and everything! M For possibility's!
1. Song List

Hmm so I had a crazy idea of something to do with my favorite AkuRoku Songs.

What I'm doing is a I made a play list of songs, and just continue with other new songs I hear.

**This is an updated list/story!**

Heres the list with the artists

Update 9/11

**Songs**

Aly and AJ- Potential Breakup Song

Boys Like Girls- Heels Over Head

Avril Lavigne- Innocence

Breaking Benjamin- Diary of Jane

Britney Spears- Toxic

Cindy Lauper- Time After Time

Colbie Caillat- Bubbly

Elliott Yamin- Wait For You

Fergie- Big Girls Don't Cry

High School Musical 2- Gotta Go My Own Way

Disney's Little Mermaid/ Jonas Brothers- Poor Unfortunate Souls

Paramore- Misery Business

Pink- Who Knew

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Face Down

Shiny Toy Guns- Chemistry of a Car Crash

Vanessa Hudgens- Say Ok

High School Musical 2- You Are The Music In Me

One Republic- Apologize

Simple Plan- I'd Do Anything

Lifehouse- Hanging by a Moment

O-Town- I Want It All

Savage Garden- I Wanna Stand With You

Avril Lavigne- When You're Gone

Daniel Beddigfield- If Your Not The One

Disney Stars- A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

DJ Sammy- Heaven

Enrique Iglesias- Hero

Hilary Duff- So Yesterday

Kelly- Let Me Borrow That Top

Lonestar- I'm Already There

Senses Fail- Calling All Cars

Simple Plan- Promise

The Used- I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)

Westlife- Close

The White Stripes- We're Gonna Be Friends

Pussy Cat Dolls- Stick With You

Simple Plan- Untitled

Aly and AJ- Protecting Me

Lifehouse- You and Me

Trust Me Guys The List Will Be Updated!


	2. The Potential Breakup Song

Okay so I'm taking a a major break from the Perfect Moment for the month of September. That's do to the new school year! But oneshots are fun and take a maximum of 3-4 days. I Hope you guys like them!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Potential Breakup Song**

**Aly & Aj**

"Roxas!" Axel shouts into the phone, "Haven't you gotten the clue yet?"

Roxas lays on his bed tossing a tennis ball up into the air and catches it. "What Axel?"

"You really are dumb sometimes," Axel says not wanting to cross a line.

_La da da la la la  
La da da la la la  
La da da la la la la la_

"Jeez, you need a calender or something." Axel says coldly, getting sick of throwing so many clues into the conversation.

"Axel I have one you know that," He says throwing the ball up into the air again.

'Ya, one you cold heartedly forget to write down things on.' Axel thinks to himself. "You know what!" He states, " I'm fed up with this stuff!"

Roxas scoffs, "What the hell is it this time!"

_It took too long, It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back_

"You didn't do a damn thing last month!" Axel says aggravated.

"Seriously what are you talking about." Roxas say shifting his attention onto the tennis ball now that the conversation has turned sour.

_And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

"I'm sick of you forgetting stuff!" Axel says throwing a fist down on his bed.

Roxas half heartedly replies, "Uh hu, I'll change that soon hun." as if to just shut up Axel.

"Roxas, you forgot my god damned birthday!" Axel says on the edge. 

_I played along  
I played along  
I played along_

"Who cares, It was just a stupid birthday, I mean technically it's just a celebration of you being born on that day, nothing to special." Roxas says trying to throw the topic away, but just fueling Axel's fire even more.

"I called you, and made sure my present got to you the exact moment the clock ticked the next minute." he says getting more and more mad. I mean, its the fact that you didn't even recognize yet!"

_Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?_

"I've been so hurt and tried to shelter my feelings about this since then, but it's just built up way to much." Axel says standing up now about to walk down into the basement.

Roxas tries to play off the situation with a joke on himself, "I guess I'm just a sucky boyfriend," He chuckles lowly at the remark.

"Yea Roxas you really are!" 

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

"I've always been there for you, you'd been over the edge and onto a path straight into the ground if it wasn't for me to stay and be with you." He says clenching the phone tightly. "The next moves are up to you, If you want me come and prove it!" Axel hangs up the phone and chucks it onto the floor.

'What am I doing he needs me.' Axel shakes his head violently, "No he needs to learn."

_You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me_

Roxas stares at the phone blankly and lies back on his bed. 'What am I doing, I don't wanna lose him, I cherish every moment with him. I wish I could just be good to him, like he is for me, all the time.' 

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

Axel dials Roxas's cell phone number and makes it go direct to voice mail. "Roxas, when you get this get a big container." He shivers at the words he spoke and knows they mean a thousand different things. 

_We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back_

He continues to talk to Roxas's voicemail, "We were fine, but lately you've just changed so much, and into something I can't date, just get all the stuff I got you in the past two months and bring it over here, I don't want you to remember me by those shallow things as you would call them." Axel says as he spits out the words, but regrets using such a tone.

_You can send it in a box  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you, I'm better off  
Soon you will know_

"I don't care when you bring it over, but I'll be over Demyx's house, HE actually knew how to treat me, HE knew how to actually feel a damn emotion other than angst!" Axel sighs as he lowers his head a bit, "I don't mean this all to be so harsh, but just know, you need to learn a lesson before you kill someone else's heart." Axel walks back up into the kitchen and warms up some leftover tea. "Maybe after all this you'll realize how better off we are apart!" Axel hangs up the phone and sits at the table, his hand trembling slightly as he takes a sip of the tea.

_You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me_

Roxas lies on his bed as he jumps slightly and the sound of the voice mail tone. "Who, oh Axel." He presses a few buttons and listens to the entire thing as he begins to tear a bit. Roxas calls Axel's phone back going straight to his voice mail as well. 'Shit, this is gonna sound so forced.'

_You can try  
You can try  
You know I'd know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you betta think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly messed up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!_

"Axel I don't care what you say, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Roxas cringes at the words. "I'm sorry I can't be your picture perfect boyfriend." he begins to take the things Axel had bought him and make loud sounds with them as he but them away so it can be heard over the message.

_You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me_

"You hear that you majesty?" Roxas clanks another bracelet against the other things in the crate. "I'm doing as you asked!" He sets the box down and sighs. "Axel, I can't.."

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please, tell me_

"...I just can't do this all." Roxas looks down to the crate and sees a photo in a heart frame of the two on their first date. "I just can't hurt you anymore, I love you to much to." Roxas bites his lower lip and starts to prepare for what he is about to tell his best friend, his lover.

_This is the potential makeup song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be_

"I'm sick of us fighting, I want us to change, I want me to change, I'm... I'm sorry I've hurt you so much, I just don-"

A cough is heard over the line.

"AXEL! Were you listing to me the entire time!" Roxas chokes out.

_La da da la la la  
La da da la la la  
La da da la la la la la_

Axel smirks with a few tears in his eyes, and the same photo in his hand, "What should we work on first?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god, do you love it?!


	3. Say Ok

O course I'm not gonna do them in order, whats the fun in that!

PS guys, I want a Jesse McCartney song, CHOSEN BY POPULAR DEMAND OF 1! (I mean we need the US voice of Roxas)

I'm very very proud of this! Please take the time to read it all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Say Ok**

**Vanessa Hudgens. **

**"Axel, you know I care for you with all my heart!"**

**"Roxas," Axel says as he holds out the -s- in his name, "So then why won't you just say yes." Axel pouts as he throws himself onto the couch next to Roxas.**

**"Axel, I just..." Roxas's voice trails off as he looks into the distance.**

******You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart**

**"Your so amazing, but I don't know if I'm grown up enough to be in a relationship, I'll just fuck it up, and make u sad, or something." He tries to find some extra excuse to not seam so lame.**

**"Comeon Roxy, you know you are all smart and grown up," Axel winks and ruffles his companions hair.**

**Roxas slaps his hand away, "You know how I hate both of those things, 'but I have to admit, I'm warming up to them.' He thinks as he becomes flustered at Axel suddenly laying an arm around him.**

**Axel gives a warming smile of reassurance and an hand on Roxas's leg for other purposes.**

**"Ax.." Roxas's words get mumbled from Axel's touch.**

**  
********When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks**

**Axel kisses Roxas's cheek and slowly rubs his leg, "Whats wrong?" He says in a childish snicker. "You know your plenty grown up, we've already explored that aspect many times." He says with a small wink, working closer onto Roxas's thigh.**

**Roxas freezes in the moment, enjoying it all, but a few moments latter his common sense kicks in and he jerks Axel's hand away.**

**  
********But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one**

**"Axel," he says with a surprisingly stern voice, "is that that whole point!"**

**He quirks up and sighs, "What do you mean?"**

**"You're just asking me out so its easier to get to my body aren't you! I care about you Axel, I ********love ****you Axel, but I can't, I can't, just can't be a piece of meat, I want a boyfriend, I want to love, and have the love returned." Roxas begins to tear up, "I want you so bad, but more than just fucking sex," He says practically yelping.**

**" ROXAS!"**** he says grabbing Roxas's shoulders.**

**  
********So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok.****_  
_**

**"I ********LOVE **** and care about you with all my heart, I would do whatever you want me to do forever. If you said no sex ever, I wouldn't lay a suggestive hand on you. This is all I can do, promise you, and your love need to see that. You love me, I love you, so can every thing just be alright, be okay? I wanna make everything right for you, I wanna make you my prince. I wanna be with you through everything you do in life, and i want to be apart of all your decisions. I'm never gonna leave you, believe all this, I've never had an emotion like this towards any other person in my life!" Axel sighs and lowers his head and sighs. "Roxas, I love you, and you have to believe me."**

**Roxas has stopped his crying and gained some composure.**

**  
********When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy**

**"You know I just can't let my heart open, and be hurt if I have doubts, Axel, If you want and need me so much, you need to make me believe that you mean every single word you say. Believe every single movement you make." Roxas wipes away a tear, "I can't be the one to go searching for these, you need to show me, you need to make the effort."**

**_  
_********But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)****_  
_**

**Roxas stops for a moment to see the love of his life, deep in thought listing to every word coming out of his mouth, he starts up again and tries to sound a little bit more pulled together. "Axel, I just wanna feel safe with you, I wanna feel like I'm gonna wake up in the morning and still see you here, I know who you are, you'd never hurt me, as a friend, but I don't know what kind of boy friend you are, I love you, I wanna be into you, but I need to know, do you want this kinda love, this true love that I want?"**

**  
********When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away**

******(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away)**

**Axel puts a palm over Roxas's mouth, "Don't say another word, follow me, this will be all the proof you need, I love you Roxas, and I'm not letting you slip by, I need you in my life more than a friend and I'm willing to do anything to prove it." Axel grabs Roxas by the arm and pulls him outside into his car.**

**"Axel where are we going?" He says a bit nervously.**

**"You'll see, I was saving all this for the weekend, but it can't wait, it won't wait." Axel starts the car, puts it into reverse, pulls out, and speeds away back towards his house.**

**  
********Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so**

**Axel pulls into his driveway and unlocks the doors, "Okay, you head around back and I'll be right out."**

**Roxas sighs and complies, 'wow this is original.' He opens the back gate to a wide private beach and a patio. He ignores all them and heads out to his favorite spot on this beach, under a fruit tree that is half in the water.**

**Axel walks out a few minutes later with small candle. "Here, take this and light it," He also hands him his lighter."**

**Roxas groans, "This is the proof you love and care about me, a damn candle!"**

**"Roxas, just bear with me for the night, you'll know, I swear." Axel looks at his watch and then out into the horizon as Roxas lights the candle with a glass bottom. "Now, follow me, I want to show you something." Axel steps into the light palm woods surrounding his beach.**

**"Axel I've seen your woods before." 'This is going worse and worse, something better start to click, I'm begging to lose hope.'**

**"Just follow me!" He says despretly**

**  
********Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me tight**

**Roxas agrees and follows him through the woods, twisting and turning left and right around the trees. "Axel where the heck are you taking me," he says as he emerges from the wood to another beach to see a grinning Axel, " I mean what are you trying t-," he gets cut off by Axel pointing towards the horizon and smiling.**

**Roxas is still holding the candle and keeping it lit, when he almost drops it by the sight in the sky. "Axel...it's, it's beautiful." He says practically coughing out the words.**

**The sight is one to be remembered, Two trees are intertwined in such a way that they seem to form a heart, the sky is painted with dazzling colors, all shades of blue, red and orange. It almost looks like as if someone took a water paint set and splashed water all on it. The sky is beautify accented by the water shimmering into the sunset, beaming with a warm glow. **

**Axel smiles as Roxas stares in awe and begins to set up a small blanket to lie on. He sets a candle holder in the middle.**

**  
********When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away**

**"Come on Roxy, sit right over here, and put the candle in that holder." He says as he lyes down on the blanket. "I told you, I care about you, and I won't stop until I prove it to you."**

**Roxas gulps and he lyes down himself to, setting the candle down, glad to be able to. "So this is it?" He says trying to sound as selfish as possibly for him.**

**Axel just smiles and shakes his head, "No, the final piece will come soon, about an hour or so."**

**Roxas just looks at him, "I'm guessing its the moon and the stars and stuff right," He gags out, knowing the only good part has already come and gone.**

**"You never know you just need to keep you eyes and heart open."**

**  
********(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)**

**About an hour passes and the two of them have stayed and talked about normal things, and Axel mostly talked about how much he is going to prove he really loves Roxas for more than his body, and how he wants it all. The candle flickers out and the two stare at each other under the moonlight.**

**"So Axel, is that final part here yet?"**

**"Yea, It just did, right now." He says with an unseen blush.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Roxas open the glass bottom." he says bluntly.**

**Roxas gulps slightly afraid of what he might find. He slowly opens the case, to reveal a set of necklaces. Axel takes the one that has his side.**

**"Axel what are these?" He takes it and sees half of a heart with [R, R on it, "Roxas Rokusasu?"**

**He nods and smiles, "Mine has a [A, A on it, Axel Akuseru." Axel grabs Roxas's and puts the two together, " So when we put them together it makes [A, R A,R twice, or Axel and Roxas." he says smiling and blushing. "I know it's dumb, but thats what love is, dum-"**

**He's cut of by Roxas, jumping on top oh him and giving Axel a kiss, "I believe you..."**

**  
********(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok) **

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Ps in case you were wondering the necklace looks like this!_**

**Axel Roxas**

** A \\ R**

** A // R but in like a hear hahah**


End file.
